Youth's pleasures
by Gothgirl3000
Summary: High school life for our FAVE Batman characters. This is set in Batman Adventures style BTW HarleyxJoker, HarleyxDeadpool, Ivyx2 Face, DickxBarbara, LivewirexDeadpool(later) (Lemon scenes later on)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys hope you like my fanfic BTW Deadpool is wearing his costume throughout this as is Livewire . Please be kind as this is my first attempt at this. Below are the ages of each of my Characters XD**

**Harleen Quinzelle/Harley Quinn-16 Leslie Willis/Livewire-17 **

** Bud & Lou-Hyena's=5 Deadpool/Wade Winston-18**

**Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy-17 Bruce Wayne/Batman-17 **

**Jack Napier/Joker-18 Alfred Pennyworth (butler)-35**

**Barbara Gordon/Batgirl-16 ****Harvey Dent/2 Face-18**

* * *

Harley was making her way to school casually with her pet Hyena's Bud and Lou. She loved them dearly and took them wherever she went. She was looking forward to seeing her friends Pamela and Wade.

The sun was shining and it was very hot. Despite this she had worn a very dark yet sexy outfit. She got a lot of attention due to this but if any guy tried anything she would either whack them with her trusty hammer or use a gun to threaten them.

"Hey Harls looking nice today" A voice called from behind her. She turned to see her good friend Pamela Isley running up behind her. Pamela was Harley's friend from school and had met her in the second year and had become close ever since. Due to her love of plants and ability to communicate with them she had earned the name "Poison Ivy".

"Hi Red nice to see ya!" Harley called happily. She was pleased that Pamela liked her outfit she had worked especially hard on it but it was also to attract Wade. Secretly Harley had a crush on Wade and they had come close to dating as kids but they grew apart as they got older.

Harley had styled her hair into 2 bunches either side of her head with one red bow on the left side and a black on the right side. She was wearing a half red and half black corset top fastened with hooks; There was black lace on the hem of the top on the bust area. On the black side of her corset were 3 red diamonds going downwards and the same on the red only with black diamonds. She was wearing a black and red pleated miniskirt with black diamond's patterned on the red parts. On her feet were go-go boots but one was black and the other was red. The black one had red diamonds up the side while the red had black diamond's up the side. She had also worn some lipstick that was a blackish red colour along with some gloves that reached her upper arms. The left was black and the other was red but they had no diamond pattern design.

"I can see why you get nicknamed Harlequin by the guys" Ivy chuckled. She and Harley were very close and had a sister like relationship. She was a vegetarian by choice and Harley respected that but most people teased her due to this.

Ivy was wearing her hair loose so it fell to her shoulders but she preferred it like that anyway. She was wearing a black leather tube top with a V front that showed her waist and stomach; On her lower half she was wearing dark greenish-black mini shorts. For accessories she was wearing dark greenish black upper arm length gloves, black ankle boots and black lipstick.

"So how's Harvey doing?" Harley asked kindly.

Ivy blushed "We're fine he bought me some roses the other day" she said happily.

Harvey Dent a.k.a 2 face was a gang member due to family lineage but he was a nice guy deep down he just had a short temper. He was 18 a year older than her but she still loved him since she had a thing for older men. Due to a traumatic accident he had a facial mutation so he looked like a monster with blue skin and black lips with white hair; however this was only half of his face.

Ivy loved him because he KNEW and UNDERSTOOD what it was like to be different and isolated and that was how they ended up together. Sometimes she would leave Harley (with her permission) and spend time with him even if it meant skipping class.

"That's good to know I got 3 men in my life and I love all of em!" Harley said smiling happily.

Ivy chuckled "Harley I don't think your pet Hyena's count as men I was talking HUMAN wise" she said smiling.

"Oh..." Harley said and stuck her tongue out cheekily "Sorry red" she said smiling.

Ivy smiled next to Harvey she was the only person she TRULY cared about. She also accepted her for who she was and often said she wished she was able to do the things she could which made her feel proud.

**_at school_**

"Morning Harley...Morning Pam" Wade called cheerfully waving at them. He was tying his bike up with a padlock and protected chain.

Ivy waved causally it wasn't that she disliked Wade but he was closer to Harley than he was her. They were more like classmates but he was a sweet guy.

"Morning Wade" Harley called happily running up to him and hugged him happily.

Wade smiled under his mask "You look cute" he said tickling her chin. He was VERY happy with what Harley was wearing and blushed under his mask grateful she couldn't see.

Harley smiled "You sweetie! You wanna grab something from the vending machine?" she said sweetly.

"Sure" Wade said and offered his arm kindly to which Harley clung to it.

Ivy smiled she KNEW Wade liked Harley and was hopeful that they became a couple but Harley was too naïve and shy to realize it. With her help perhaps they could blossom like a beautiful flower.

Unknown to them they were being watched by 2 people who were not exactly the best people to mess with.

"Hey Livewire whose the blonde babe?" The guy said curiously smoking a cigarette.

"Hmm? Oh her that's Harleen Quinzelle people call her Harley Quinn after the clown character" Livewire said taking a puff of her own. Leslie Willis a.k.a Livewire was a spunky rebel who dreamed of becoming an Electric pyrotechnic effects artist.

"She's a real looker but she'd look better with a guy like me" He sniggered licking his lips. What excited him more was her two panting pets beside her. "I can see she's an animal lover" he said smirking.

"Jack the day you get her will be the day I lose my powers" Livewire sighed crossly.

Jack Napier a.k.a The Joker was a badass rebel who was known for being dangerously violent; He was a member of the boxing team and the heir to his family's mafia.

"Why do you say that? I'm sexy as can be" Jack said looking peeved.

Livewire laughed "I don't doubt it Jay but there's rumours that she and Wade are a couple" she said smirking.

The Joker eyed Wade up and down. The guy did look rather threatening and the fact his face was covered intrigued him even more "He looks fun" Jack sniggered.

"Trust you to take an interest in a girl with a bad boy crush" Livewire sighed then smiled "Since your my pal I'll help you out Kay" she said.

Jack pinched her cheek "You're the best Leslie" he said using her real name.

**_Inside_**

"So Barbara you wanna catch a movie this Friday?" Dick said smiling fondly at his girlfriend.

"Sure thing" Barbara said smiling back at him.

Dick Grayson a.k.a Robin was a martial arts club member who dreamed of becoming a mechanic. He was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a yellow R on the front, Black jeans and trainers. His hair was black and slightly spiky and his eyes were blue.

Barbara Gordon a.k.a Batgirl was a member of the martial arts club and Science club. Her father was training her to be a police woman to follow in his footsteps but this was often put on hold due to her being a part time tutor. She had reddish auburn hair in a single ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing a vest tube top with a yellow bat on the front, black knee length trousers, yellow heels and yellow upper arm length fingerless gloves.

"Well if it aint Batgirl the brat and Robin the boy blunder" a voice said from behind them. They turned to see Harley, Ivy and Deadpool behind them.

"Geez is she like obsessed with bats or something" Harley sneered a large smirk on her face.

"At least I don't dress like a clown" Barbara snapped crossly.

Harley frowned "At least I got my OWN style and don't copy others!" she hissed.

Barbara's heart sank. She was a fan of Batman and idolized him but at times that got her into trouble with bullies who mocked her.

"It's ok Harls this runts only talk she aint got no bite she's too much of a goody two shoes to kick our butt" Ivy sneered.

The trio walked off sniggering leaving the pair in a bad mood. After they had gone the pair groaned crossly.

"What a bitch" Barbara grumbled crossly.

"It coz she hangs out with a bad crowd I heard from another classmate she was once a sweet girl" Dick said.

"Oh yeah did you hear when Bruce is coming?" Barbara asked curiously.

"Oh yeah something came up so he's had to skip" Dick said apologetically.

"Oh well what can you do..." Barbara sighed though she felt sad that he hadn't come to see them "Let's head to class" she said taking his hand.


	2. C2: Joker meets Harlequin

Harley was sat in the classroom filing her nails while Bud and Lou sat next to her desk panting. She was bored shitless and couldn't wait for school to be over so she could go out and party with Wade and Pamela.

Suddenly a scary looking guy with a huge grin on his face came in. A girl was with him and they seemed close as they were chatting non-stop.

"Hey Red whose the tall scary guy?" Harley asked curiously.

"That's Jack Napier a.k.a The Joker he's a only child who lives with his mum. People don't go near him because he is REALLY fucked up in the head and dangerous" Pamela explained.

Jack Napier was a tall slender guy with toned muscles; Rumour had it that he was the heir to his family's mafia business which was most likely true as he carried weapons everywhere. He was also a member of the boxing team which was why he was so muscular. He had blackish green hair in a curved style that appeared in 2 horn shapes at the front but had a slight curve at the back. His eyes were completely black like empty pits with 2 white dots for pupils. But what was most interesting about him was the fact that his skin was an eerie bluish-white colour like that of a ghost.

His outfit consisted of a green shirt with a purplish-blue waistcoat on top, a pair of purplish-blue trousers (to match his waistcoat), black pointed shoes and bluish silver gloves. It looked rather good on him and somewhat badass considering his background.

"I think he's cute" Harley whispered but not quietly enough. The Joker peered at Harley and smirked but continued walking to his desk.

"Harley sweetie I'm your friend and because I care about you I'm gonna be frank...Stay AWAY from him I know you're not exactly a good girl but your KIND and messing with him will just turn you into a bitch" Pamela warned.

"He's right Harley you have no idea of what kind of personality he has and because you're so kind he could break you like a twig" Wade warned.

Harley smiled "Look guys I can take care of myself and besides my babies will look after me... won't you" she said rubbing their heads affectionately.

Ivy smiled "I suppose that's true it took em at least a month to get used to Wade and Me" she said reassured.

**_Meanwhile at back of class_**

"Say Leslie whose the dork and redhead with Harley" Jack muttered to Livewire.

"Hmm? Oh those two..." Livewire said looking up from her magazine. "The redhead is Pamela Isley another popular kid. She's a member of the gardening club and a part time model...".

"Is she now? Lucky bitch I bet she's got a lot of guys panting like dogs in heat when she walks down the hall" Jack sniggered.

"...You'd think so but apparently she already got a fella" Livewire said.

"Who is he?" Jack asked curious now.

"He's called Harvey Dent but goes by the name 2 face after some traumatic accident. He's also a gang member who's so unpredictable people don't fuck with him" Livewire explained.

"Remind me to meet him someday he sounds fun" Jack said grinning.

"The dork as you call him is Harley's childhood friend Wade Winston-Wilson. He aint a pushover and is rather skilled with the sword and several guns plus his ability to heal, stamina, agility, flexibility and reflexes are inhuman" Livewire said peering at him then smirked "...Plus he's cute".

Jack frowned "Save your flirting for later Les now tell me whose the cutie wearing the diamond patterned gothic wear?" he said impatiently.

Livewire sighed heavily "That's Harleen Quinzelle a.k.a Harley Quinn. She's a member of the Gymnastics team apparently their best athlete and a part time member of the martial arts club".

"She sounds like a lot of fun" Jack said grinning. "What does she do and what's with the Hyena's?" he asked.

"She's studying to be a Psychiatrist apparently and those Hyena's are her pets" Livewire explained.

"I see well I'm gonna have to introduce myself when she's alone..." The Joker chuckled.

"So you can hurt her?" Livewire asked.

"Nah...I wanna meet this little Harlequin myself and make her my gal it seems only fitting for The Joker and Harlequin to be together we're both clowns after all" Jack said deviously.

"Good luck with that" Livewire said and went back to reading her magazine.

**_after class_**

Harley was peeved she had been SO looking forward to hanging out with her best pals but something had come up (again) which meant that it was a no-go.

Pamela had gotten a call from Harvey to meet him after school. She had been so excited that it was obvious that they would end up screwing each other later.

Wade had forgotten he had practice with the combat club. He had been very apologetic and offered to miss the class to walk her home but she had kindly rejected him as she knew how important it was to him deep down.

"Oh well c'mon babies we can go partying alone" Harley said walking down the hall with their leads in her left hand.

Suddenly she spotted Jack Napier standing outside the school by the entrance. Part of her wanted to ignore him like her friends wanted but she was entirely curious about him and a small hello wouldn't do any harm.

"Um...Jack Napier right?" She said politely but in a slightly shy tone.

He turned to face her smiling "That's me toots and your Harley Quinn right? I must say I dig the outfit" he said eyeing her up and down.

Harley blushed "Thanks" she said smiling at him. He seemed ok-ish maybe a little bit pervy for eyeing her up and down but not so bad.

Bud and Lou began sniffing him and surprisingly their tails began wagging. Usually they got very protective of her and growled but not today.

"Love the pets Harls they got names?" The Joker said petting them.

"Yeah Bud and Lou" She said gazing at his eyes.

"Their adorable and at least they have a sense of humour" he said chuckling to which Harley couldn't help but giggle too.

"Y'know toots I was thinking... you wanna date me?" He said peering at her grinning widely.

Harley was stunned "Y...You wanna date me? But that girl you were with..." she said worriedly.

"Oh her...No worries Leslie's just a friend and besides she likes your boy pal anyway" The Joker said.

"She likes Wade? Well aint he popular" Harley said impressed.

"So it is a yes or a no?" The Joker asked leaning towards her.

Harley swallowed nervously she didn't want to worry her friends but he was SO handsome and who knew if this chance would come again.

**_Harley's inner thoughts_**

_"C'mon Harls a REALLY hot guy has just asked you out and who knows if a chance like this will happen again. And besides if he pulls any funny shit just set the boys on him or use the giant hammer"._

**_now_**

"Sure...Ok" Harley said nervously her cheeks tinted red.

"Great I'll see ya tomorrow Harls" Jack said and kissed her cheek then ran off laughing manically.

Harley stood where she was blinking in shock then smiled "Jack Napier huh?..." she said fondly. She then turned to her pets "C'mon babies lets go have some fun" she said happily.


	3. C3: Diamonds suit clowns

Harley was making her way to school with Bud and Lou on their leash. She was humming a cheerful tune while enjoying the rays of the sun on her skin.

Suddenly she spotted Joker leaning on a wall and whistling cheerily. He appeared to be waiting for someone but who exactly?

"Joker?" she said curiously but in a polite tone.

The Joker turned to face her a large grin on his face "Morning Harls you look pretty as ever" he said admiring her pretty face.

"Thanks J" she said smiling happily.

"Mind some company?" The Joker said smiling.

Harley shook her head "Nope plus I'm sure the boys will like ya" she said grinning. Bud and Lou had been pining to see him to which their tails began wagging at the sight of him.

"Good boys" he said patting their heads.

The pair set off to school smiling at each other cheerily. It was nice for them to have someone who they could feel was like themselves. Most students thought them weird or rebellious.

From a distance Ivy had spotted them. She was originally planning to walk to school with Harley but that plan was in ruins. Part of her was tempted to pull Harley away from him but she could remember Harley's comment.

**_Flashback_**

_"Don't worry red I can take care of myself and besides if anything happens I got the babies to take care of me"_

**_Now_**

Ivy smiled fondly "I trust you Harls...But I'll still keep an eye on you coz your my friend" she said firmly clenching her fists. Meanwhile Joker and Harley were chatting away cheerily and even giggling a few times. From the looks of it they were getting along just fine but she would still be on warning mode in case The Joker pulled any crap.

Ivy picked up her phone and dialled a number "Hey Harv it's me...Yes I miss you too...Listen I need a favour...yes it's to do with Harley...uh huh...yes...thanks Harv...Love you too...Bye" she said firmly but with a flirty tone.

She then hung up her phone and watched Harley with a stern look "I'm sorry Harls but I need to know your gonna be ok" she said sternly.

**_At school_**

Wade is parking his bike the suddenly pots Harley. His heart raced with joy and love as he gazed upon her cute face. Suddenly he noticed she was walking with someone as he peered closer his eyes widened in shock.

Harley was walking alongside Jack Napier and she was holding his hand. She was beaming with happiness and smiling happily.

Jack Napier was holding her hand as well a giant grin on his face. He was gazing into her big blue eyes joyfully.

Wade became angry not only because she was with Joker; but because she was smiling genuinely at someone that wasn't him. He knew he was jealous but he wasn't going to admit that to her.

Harley suddenly spotted Wade looking at her and waved at him cheerfully. She continued to walk on with Joker towards the school.

Joker looked up at Wade when Harley wasn't looking and smirked at him a devious look in his eyes. He was enjoying the fact that Harley was his girl and nobody else could touch her.

"Hey Wade" Ivy said appearing behind him.

"Oh hey Ivy did you know Joker and Harley are an item?" he said bitterly.

"Yeah I saw them on the way to school.." she said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Then why didn't you STOP her! Jack Napier is wrong for her; she'll get into deep shit if she stays with him" he said crossly.

"Wade I feel exactly the same as you believe me..." Ivy said touching his shoulder in a supportive manner.

"You don't act like it" Wade huffed angrily shrugging off her hand.

Ivy placed her hands on her hips crossly "Listen dumbass I've already gotten help on this so chill would you".

Wade raised his eyebrow "Oh yeah who?" he said suspiciously.

Ivy smirked "Let's just say Harvey owes me" She said peering at her nails.

Wade looked impressed "Sneaky".

"I thought so now let's get into school" she said leading the way.

**_Meanwhile_**

"C'mon Harls lets blow this joint and have some fun" Jack suggested.

"But..." Harley said worriedly.

"We can slip back in for lunch c'mon it'll be great" Jack said leading her away.

Harley followed nervously Bud and Lou following beside her. She was ok about skipping class; She was a rebel but she had wanted to say good morning to Ivy at least.

Jack lead Harley to the gym shed to which he shoved open the door firmly. He then held out his hands in front of him "Ladies first".

Harley was touched by his manners. She turned to Bud and Lou "Ok babies watch the door for mummy and if anyone comes near...rip em to shreds" she said stroking their heads.

Bud and Lou cackled playfully and sat stood outside the gym shed pacing back and forth a little as the door closed. Harley had trained them well so they would attack on sight unless they were friends.

**_Inside shed_**

Harley sat down on the gym mat sighing pleasantly "Geez as good as these boots are my feet are killing me".

Jack sat next to her gazing upon her slender figure. He began tiptoeing his fingers up her leg "You really are a cutie Harls" he said playfully.

"Wait!" she cried suddenly hugging herself.

"What?" he said sounding a little peeved.

Harley looked nervous "B...Be gentle ok" she said quietly.

Jack's eyes widened "Harley...are you a..." he said shocked.

"Uh-huh" she said sadly her pigtails drooping. She was the only girl in school who hadn't popped her cherry yet.

The Joker was pleased not only that he was dating such a babe but that her first time was going to be with him. He did feel bad that she was so scared though and it would hurt since he was so big.

He stroked her hair gently "I can't promise it won't hurt...but I will be gentle" he said kissing her cheek.

"O...Ok" Harley said nervously.

Jack placed his hand on her waist and rested the other upon her arm and kissed her deeply. She tasted even sweeter than he imagined; her lips tasted like Cherries.

Harley was shocked by his passion closing her eyes and returning his kiss. She ran one hand through his hair and the other clung to his shirt.

They continued kissing passionately then Joker pushed her onto her back still kissing her. They both panted heavily as they continued to enjoy each other's taste.

Harley unbuttoned Jack's shirt slowly flashing his white skin more. He was even more toned than she imagined. Her body grew more excited at seeing his bare body in front of her.

Joker ran his hands along Harley's legs playfully; She was so soft and tasted so sweet. He began kissing her neck causing her to sigh pleasantly. He could tell she was enjoying this a great deal and it made him smile.

"J...this feels good...oh...oh yeah" she said as he kissed her chest.

The Joker slid his fingers into her underwear and began rubbing her clit hard. He started slow then got faster and faster.

"Oh...ah...oh yeah...Mmm...YES! Harley screamed as she climaxed.

The Joker slid his fingers from her panties and licked them enjoying her salty juices. He smiled deviously "That feel good sweets?" he said playfully.

"Yeah" Harley panted breathlessly. She lay on her side still in shock from how good she had felt.

Jack leaned towards her and kissed her cheek "Do you trust me?" he said stroking her hair.

"Sure...I trust you" Harley panted.

Jack pulled out a switchblade and leaned upon her and pulled her top corset a little. He pressed the knife to her skin and began carving something.

Harley tried to scream but he slammed his lips onto hers to silence her. She clung to his jacket as he sliced at her skin tears spilling over.

"All done" Jack said pulling away and licking her blood from the knife.

Harley sat up and spotted a J on her chest above her heart "This is..." she said staring at it.

"My mark...to prove your mine" he said kissing her cheek.

Harley smiled fondly and covered the mark with her corset so it was hidden from view. It was her secret to share with her beloved clown. She peered at him curiously "Um Joker" she said shyly.

"Hmm?" he said fastening his shirt and tiding himself up.

"Can...Can I give you playful nickname" she said nervously.

"Like what?" he said turning to face her. He didn't mind getting one just as long as it wasn't annoying.

"I was thinking...Mistah-J or even..." she said trailing off.

"Let's hear it sweets" he said firmly.

"P...Puddin?" she said blushing.

The Joker was surprised at this but smiled ruffling her hair "Sure thing sweets I have a few nicknames for you too" he said helping her up.

"Like what?" she said curiously getting to her feet.

"Harls, Harley-girl, Pooh, Sweets and Pumpkin/Pumpkin Pie" he said pinching her nose.

Harley blushed "That...that sounds good" she said smiling at him.

The pair left the shed together hand in hand the Hyena's walking alongside them. They smiled at each other laughing playfully.

**_Inside_**

Joker and Harley sat at the lunch table chatting to each other.

Harley was eating chocolate milkshake and a pork taco. She was in love with the bad boy of the school and she felt good about it.

Jack Napier was eating curly fries and a cheeseburger. He had his arm around Harley's waist and occasionally pinched her nose.

"Hey Harls" Ivy said sitting at the table with them. She sent a quick glare to Joker as she sat down. It was true Harley was infatuated with the guy but she all together hated him.

"Hi red" Harley said smiling at her cheerfully.

"You must be Poison Ivy" Jack said grinning.

"What's it to you clown?" Ivy said bitterly.

The Joker smirked "Feisty aint ya well I just wanted to say hi since me and Harls are dating".

"I heard...Listen Joker you better not hurt her or your dead!" she hissed crossly.

Harley was getting worried about the atmosphere so she decided to change the subject "So Pam how's Harvey?" she asked curiously.

Ivy smiled "He's fine in fact he's coming to say hello after school" she said her green eyes glittering.

The Joker grinned finally he was going to meet the elusive boyfriend of Pamela Isley. The fact that he was rumoured for being a monster intrigued him "May the games begin" he thought to himself.


	4. C4: Joker meets Harvey

Harley, Ivy, Jack and the babies were making their way out of school. It had been a long day and they were glad to be out of there.

Suddenly there was a loud revving noise to which they looked up. A young man around the age of 18 was standing beside a giant red motorbike.

He was wearing a black vest top, a giant black leather jacket with steel buckles and spikes, dark blue jeans, black riding boots and black fingerless gloves. 1/2 his face was blue with white hair; the other 1/2 was normal and rather handsome with black locks and deep brown eyes.

"HARVEY!" Pamela cried happily rushing into his arms joyfully and embracing him in a deep hug.

The Joker was impressed but not scared. This freak show was Pamela Isley's lover? Man she had weird taste but that was her choice.

"Hey Pammie miss me?" 2 face teased playfully stroking her red locks lovingly.

"I never said that!" Ivy snapped crossly. She adored him but hated to look needy; she liked to play the dominant one but she was madly in love with him none the less.

2 Face kissed her cheek lovingly and put his arm around her to which she nuzzled into his chest fondly. He enjoyed her company but never pissed her off unless they were intimate she was a handful at times.

"Hey Harv you well?" Harley said politely with a sweet smile.

"Hey Harley it's been a while you look great" 2 face said kindly. Since Harley and Pamela were best friends he had met Harley a few times and befriended her.

"Aw thanks you're so sweet" She sighed happily.

The Joker frowned he wasn't happy at how close Harley and this guy were getting. Slowly he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Hey Harls whose your new fella?" 2 face asked suspiciously with a protective tone.

Ivy smiled fondly at him; it was times like this that she loved Harvey because he acted like a big brother to Harley.

"This is Jack Napier my boyfriend aint he just peachy?!" Harley cooed lovingly.

2 face eyed Jack Napier up and down. He looked scary and somewhat demonic but he wasn't afraid of him merely worried for Harley's safety.

"So how did you two meet?" 2 face asked firmly. he was worried about Harley but knew she could take care of herself.

"He asked me out on the first day we met" Harley giggled shyly.

"She was so cute I had to snatch her up" Jack Napier chuckled wickedly his dark eyes gleaming with mischief.

2 face tightened his grip on Ivy "Listen Harls if this guy does anything or even raises one hand against you I'm here if ya need me" He said fiercely.

"Harvey" Ivy said touched by his kindness and sincerity. He acted like a rough bad boy at times but deep down he also had a heart of gold.

"Listen Harv I appreciate your concern REALLY..." Harley said tenderly her blue eyes gentle "...But I'm a big girl now I can take care of myself" she said smiling cheerfully.

2 face smiled fondly. Despite her mischievous attitude and cheeky personality; Harley was an angel through and through.

"Bye red have fun with your boy toy!" Harley teased playfully and ran off with Jack Napier and the babies.

Pamela watched her leave a look of concern upon her face. She cared dearly for her friend and what trouble she may get into with Jack Napier.

2 Face saw her worried expression and turned her face to him "She'll be ok Pammie" he said kindly.

"Yeah but..." she said worriedly but was cut off as Harvey slammed his lips onto hers. He had missed her so much and wanted to make the most of this.

His arms snaked up her back and one hand cupped the back of her head. Her taste was still so sweet; her scent so intoxicating.

Ivy closed her eyes slowly and eventually returned his kiss wrapping her arms around his neck lovingly. She had missed him but she would never admit it to him.

Eventually they pulled away and 2 face smirked "Still worrying over Harley?" he asked playfully.

"Ok you win" Ivy grumbled in defeat. She climbed onto the back of his bike ready to spend the night with him. She would never stop caring about Harley but the part of her that yearned for Harvey was strong too.

**_meanwhile further down the road_**

"So that freak show is plant lady's fella?" Jack Napier said in astonishment.

"They have their issues but I know they love each other" Harley sighed happily as Bud and Lou walked ahead of her.

"So what he in the mafia or what?" Jack Napier said suspiciously.

"Yeah...He's a gang member but he's gonna take over his father's company" Harley said in astonishment that he had figured it out.

"Thought so...he had a mark on his neck that's of the Dent mob" Jack Napier chuckled a large white grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah...he had some fucked up accident during a heist so that's how he got scarred" Harley explained with sad look.

"I see well Pam seems to like him" Jack Napier reminded her grinning widely.

"Yeah and I'm happy for them. I can tell she's really missed him" Harley said pleasantly.

"How could you tell?" Jack asked curiously. I mean it was obvious Ivy had been pleased to see her fella but weren't all women?

"When she's real pleased to see him red releases a kind of pheromone" Harley explained.

"Like a plant attracting a bee" Jack jeered playfully.

"Exactly" Harley said cheerily and took his hand fondly.

"Well I'll have to get to know this fella a bit more" Jack Napier thought to himself; a devious grin spreading across his face.

**_Later on at Harvey's_**

"She better not get hurt!" Ivy grumbled pacing back and forth across the bedroom floor.

"Pammie I'm sure she's fine" 2 face reassured her. He was laid in bed shirtless his groin covered by the white bed sheet. He was leaning against soft pillows and awaiting Harley to approach.

"But she's so naive and innocent; That Napier guy is bad news Harv" Ivy yelled anxiously.

Ivy was wearing nothing but her black lace bra and underwear. She had been like this while undressing too but before they could start she had gone into full swing.

2 Face grabbed her wrist firmly "Ivy I know you love her and I understand that; but Harley is a big girl now and you gotta let her make her own choices" he said in a firm yet supportive tone.

Ivy sat at the side of the bed and took his hand "You really think she's gonna be ok?" she said nervously.

"I don't know Pammie but I know she aint as daft as you take her for" 2 face said gently stroking her red locks.

Ivy smiled fondly "Harvey..." she said gently.

"Now c'mere cutie" He said pulling her closer.

Ivy smiled deviously and wrapped her arms around his neck "Make it hurt" she giggled playfully.

"Yes ma'am" 2 face chuckled deviously.


End file.
